Desejos Secretos
by Final Fairy
Summary: UA. No início, tratava-se somente de proteger o único inocente naquela teia de mentiras e de desejos. Só que o inevitável aconteceu. Ela apaixonou-se pelo amante da mulher do seu irmão. SeyaxOC; EndymionxSerena.  Prólogo reescrito
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos.**  
><strong>

**N/A:** Então... sobre essa fic... tem 5 capítulos apenas contando com o prólogo, passa-se numa realidade alternativa do Milénio de Prata, os Starlights são homens e 100% homens, e é SeyaxOC e UsagixMamoru com insinuações de UsagixSeya. Senti a necessidade de reescrever o prólogo, talvez eu reescreva os próximos 3 capítulos também. Só isso. Beijo, boa leitura =] [upd 14-12-11]

**Prólogo**

A Lua era um lugar sonhador e maravilhoso, cheio de luzes.

Hana observava o salão de festas abarrotado de gente enquanto Endymion e a sua noiva fazia a sua grande entrada. Reinava uma determinada paz naquele recinto e era quente; parecia haver um sentido lógico em querer trocar a Terra por aquele lugar. Talvez, se ela se esforçasse um pouquinho mais, conseguiria entender os motivos do irmão. Motivos que provavelmente não envolviam histórias de amor eterno e destinado — coisas confusas para serem absorvidas por sua mente céptica −, mas sim, uma decisão pensada e repensada tendo em conta fatores racionais.

Hana tinha dezanove anos – um ano mais velha que a belíssima rainha Serena. Seus olhos eram castanho-claros e os cabelos compridos e castanhos. Quem olhasse, não diria que era irmã de Endymion – não tinha herdado quase nada do seu pai, além da personalidade forte. Suas características físicas eram de sua falecida mãe, Calycia.

Ela girou a taça que tinha na mão; o líquido vermelho deitava um forte cheiro de álcool. Imaginou que devia haver outro motivo para aquela união absurda – ele devia estar fugindo, por exemplo. Sim! Devia ser mesmo isso! O seu irmão estava fugindo do seu reino e das suas responsabilidades, empurrando tudo para cima dela, escondendo-se detrás daquela ladainha que amava a princesa da lua.

Convenceu-se que estava certa, seguidamente considerando a hipótese um tanto quanto imperdoável. Como ele se atrevia? Ela olhou para cima. Endymion estava tão maravilhosamente perfeito naquele traje branco... E Serena também, igualmente bonita no seu vestido rosa e cheio de babados. Parecia uma princesa de verdade e não a cabeça de vento que de fato era.

A jovem lançou um suspiro, virando a taça de uma só vez. Tonta, recordou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Endymion há alguns dias.

– _Você tem a certeza que quer levar esta ideia adiante? – Ela perguntou-lhe. Estava em pé no seu quarto, enquanto ele fitava a própria figura no espelho. – Você tem um reino aqui, em breve será rei. Quer mesmo jogar tudo para o alto?_

– _Você será uma rainha maravilhosa, Hana. Fará da Terra um lugar melhor. Coisa que eu não conseguiria fazer._

_Ela franziu o sobrolho._

— _Eu não consigo acreditar em você! Serena é uma criança − é mais nova do que eu! É porque ela é bonita? Tem garotas lindas na Terra também, você não precisa ir até a Lua para casar-se!_

— _Não tem nada a ver com isso, Hana, quantas vezes eu vou ter de te dizer? — Endymion suspirou, voltando-se para a irmã. — Eu amo Serena. Por ela faço tudo._

— _Isso não é saudável — ela murmurou teimosamente. — Vai desistir de tudo o que você sempre lutou para brincar de bonecas!_

_Mas ao contrário do que esperava, o seu irmão sorriu._

— _Um dia você vai-se apaixonar e vai entender._

— _Não conte com isso. O sonhador da família é você. Eu nunca vou te entender, Endymion._

Em dado momento, o seu irmão olhou em sua direção e acenou brevemente. Hana observou-o por alguns momentos até que Serena (que estava ao seu lado, firmemente agarrada ao braço do homem) entendeu para quem ele acenava e sorriu, resolvendo manear a sua cabeça também. Hana respondeu erguendo ligeiramente a mão; contudo, nem o seu gesto movido pela educação conseguiu afastar o pensamento que toda a personagem de Serena parecia uma estranha e desajeitada boneca infantil. Logo estava irritada. Aquela garota era tudo o que Endymion não era – como poderia dar certo?

_Eu amo Serena. Por ela faço tudo._

Hana franziu o sobrolho, afastando-se. Endymion estava errado – como tudo ali estava errado. Amor, coisa abstrata e confusa; não existia na vida real. Claro que não. Ele estava sendo apenas um bobo sonhador e isso custaria sua felicidade. Endymion sofreria.

.

.

.

Nos jardins estava uma brisa fresca e agradável. A jovem terrestre sentou-se num dos bancos, observando as estátuas e toda a arquitetura rococó. A música da festa estava alta o bastante para ensurdecê-la... Ou talvez fosse apenas o pensamento perturbador que tivera antes. A simples ideia de ver Endymion sofrendo causava-lhe arrepios.

Mas por que deveria? Ela abraçou-se, profundamente abespinhada. As escolhas eram dele; não suas. Simplesmente não tinha nada com o assunto. Ele que se estrepasse, descobrisse que estava enganado da pior forma. Ela avisara-o!

Estava tão concentrada em praguejar em pensamentos que mal reparou em uma figura encostada numa estátua, meio escondida pelas sombras. Hana, respirando fundo, olhou curiosamente em sua direção, decorando a silhueta elegante de um homem de cabelos compridos. Não estavam distantes um do outro, porém, era claro que ele não tinha notado a sua presença.

Provavelmente acontecera-lhe alguma coisa. Claro, pois que outro motivo ele teria para estar ali, ao invés de estar se divertindo com todos os outros, na festa? Ao menos que estivesse a gostar daquele casamento tanto quanto ela... seria possível? Mais alguém que considerasse o noivado um absurdo?

_Não, claro que não. Que motivos ele teria?_ Pensou. _Eu tenho um irmão que irá me deixar, mas Serena não vai abandonar ninguém. No fundo, só estou sendo egoísta lutando contra o matrimónio dos dois._

Talvez fosse até por ter consciência deste egoísmo que Hana não estava se esforçando para impedir a união. Talvez porque ela soubesse, no fundo da alma, que Endymion seria feliz.

"As diferenças se completam" o terrível cliché pareceu resolver a sua birra com a personalidade frágil e pouco inteligente da rainha da Lua.

Um pigarreio rompeu a ordem dos seus pensamentos. Ela reparou que perto da figura que ela observava tão indistintamente momento antes, estavam agora dois novos personagens, altos e igualmente elegantes, fortes. Pareciam irritados, por qualquer pretexto, embora ela mesma admitisse que não estivesse apta para distinguir muita coisa naquela escuridão. Tal como acontecera com o primeiro, entretanto, não notaram ou então, ignoraram a sua presença.

— Ficou louco, Seiya? — O mais alto disse num tom solene. Não falavam alto, mas pela proximidade, Hana conseguia entender o que diziam. — Não devia estar aqui. Se alguém notar, poderão criar rumores.

— E então? — O homem que Hana observava perguntou num tom que misturava a indiferença com a irritação.

O terceiro explodiu:

— Seiya! Se eles descobrirem sobre você e a rainha, você será morto! — As pupilas de Hana dilataram-se involuntariamente e ela elevou a mão até a boca, em puro choque. O que tinha ouvido? Tinha ouvido errado! Tinha _interpretado_ errado! Estava doida, claro. Ela procurou respirar enquanto Seiya continuava, dando de ombros:

— É indiferente. Se eu não estiver com Serena…

O segundo deu-lhe um soco tão mal ele disse tais palavras.

— Seu estúpido! Você acha que ela se importa com você? Ela vai-se casar com Endymion e por vontade própria, entendeu? Como você pode ser tão casmurro?

— Taiki.

Eles voltaram-se de repente na direção onde Hana permanecia estática com a mão cobrindo a boca e a face coberta de lágrimas. O sangue dos três gelou e o tempo também pareceu parar. Hana decorou cada reação, quando o terceiro petrificou, o segundo franziu a testa, alarmado, e o primeiro engoliu em seco.

A Lua era um lugar sonhador e cheio de luzes.


	2. Capítulo I

**N/A:** Esqueci-me de avisar no Prólogo, mas Seiya e todos os outros Starlights são homens e 100% homens. E preferi manter o nome deles intactos, como devem também ter percebido. Boa leitura; deixem uma review e façam uma escritora feliz. Beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Estava soluçando, e não sabia quando ia parar. Hana respirou fundo, os três outros presentes nas suas posições petrificadas, adquiridas quando finalmente notaram sua presença. O primeiro – Seiya – escondia as lágrimas silenciosas que corriam pela sua face, enquanto o segundo – Taiki – cerrava firmemente seu punho, olhando para baixo.

Não soube quanto tempo permaneceram assim – mas possivelmente, foi muito tempo. Hana só conseguiu controlar-se quando notou que alguém se aproximava, e que os semblantes dos três guerreiros tinham-se tornado incrivelmente mais pálidos do que já estavam. Ela limpou as lágrimas, voltando-se para trás.

Suas pupilas dilataram-se.

– Endymion.

Seu irmão olhou-a sem entender, então os três outros presentes.

– Hana…? O que se passa?

Tudo na cabeça de Hana girou rapidamente, enquanto ela procurava por uma resposta. Ela tocou no seu rosto, ainda húmido pelas lágrimas, e de alguma forma, sentiu seus lábios curvarem-se em um sorriso.

– Eu me machuquei. – Ela respondeu, fungando, chamando a atenção dos petrificados homens. – Bati com a cabeça, e comecei chorar como uma boba. Eles estavam tentando me ajudar, mas…

O rosto de Endymion suavizou-se ligeiramente, mas ainda assim, mostrava sua preocupação. Ele puxou a irmã para si.

– Você tem que ser mais cautelosa, Hana. Por que não estava lá dentro?

– Estava sentindo falta de ar. – Murmurou. Conseguia ainda sentir a tensão atrás de si.

– É melhor voltarmos para dentro.

Ela acenou.

– Vai à frente. – Pediu, e Endymion cruzou o sobrolho. – Eu quero agradecer estes rapazes por terem-me ajudado, e pedir desculpas pela minha reação. – Sussurrou, e seu irmão acenou vagarosamente.

– Tudo bem. Mas não se demore. Obrigado por terem tomado conta da minha irmã. – Ele disse para os cavaleiros que simplesmente acenaram, – Espero você lá dentro, Hana.

Hana assentiu novamente com a cabeça, e esperou que ele tivesse desaparecido totalmente de sua vista para virarem-se novamente para o trio.

– Por quê…? – O terceiro balançou a cabeça confusa, e imensamente estupefata. Hana elevou a mão, cortando-o.

– Então vocês estavam falando a verdade? – Ela cerrou os punhos, erguendo o olhar, e sabendo o quão ingénua era aquela questão. Claro que falavam a verdade, a expressão de terror os denunciava. Ela engoliu em seco, olhando diretamente para Seiya. – Como? Quando? Por quê? – Seiya olhou-a de um jeito odioso, e ela apertou os olhos. – É melhor você contar tudo para mim do que para meu irmão. – Os outros dois engoliram em seco, mas mesmo assim, ele continuou em silêncio. – Eu não vou hesitar em contar para ele se continuar em silêncio.

Seiya semicerrou os olhos, e então, empinou o nariz.

– Vá em frente. Conte ao seu irmãozinho tudo o que ouviu. Eu não me importo. – Ele sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços, e Hana franziu o sobrolho, irritada. Que insolente! Como se atrevia a falar com ela daquela forma? Seus olhos voltaram a cruzar com os dos outros dois, e ela sorriu ligeiramente, voltando sua atenção para Seiya.

– Tudo bem. – Ela disse, relaxando, e se preparando para voltar-se para trás. – Só espero que não se esqueça de que os seus amiguinhos vão ser presos também por cumplicidade. – Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, virando-se, e tendo a ousadia de olhar por cima do ombro. Como esperava, Seiya estava petrificado. Ela deu um propositado passo adiante.

– Espera. – Hana parou. – Não coloque Yaten e Taiki nisso. – Ela voltou-se para ele. – Eu... Conto tudo.

– Ótimo. – Hana voltou a aproximar-se.

– Mas é uma longa história. – E ele olhou em volta. – E seria inconveniente contá-la aqui.

– Tem razão. – Ela pensou durante algum tempo, até que seus olhos captaram companhia. Forçada pelas circunstâncias, e talvez por não querer envolver mais ninguém naquele assunto, ela forçou um sorriso e curvou-se. – Muito obrigado por me ajudarem, cavalheiros. Sinto muito o transtorno.

Yaten, que tinha visto o mesmo que ela forçou um sorriso, curvando-se também. – Não se preocupe, princesa Hana.

– Eu gostaria de compensá-los de alguma forma. – Sua voz era suave e pausada ao mesmo tempo, e seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito estranho, que levou Seiya àquela seriedade acompanhada de desconfiança, que arruinava aquela encenação. – Gostaria que passassem um dia comigo e o meu irmão no palácio da Terra, esta semana. Seria muito importante para mim.

Os estranhos olhavam curiosamente naquela direção. Seiya os vigiava pelo canto do olho, incapaz de pronunciar alguma coisa.

– Seria uma honra, princesa Hana. – Taiki disse, sorrindo, e curvando-se também.

– Eu... Realmente os esperarei. – Ela disse, olhando diretamente para Seiya. Novamente, curvou-se. – Eu tenho de voltar para a festa. Com licença.

Hana saiu em passos lentos, seus olhos discretamente nunca desviando dos curiosos que cochichavam algo na penumbra. Quando novamente entrou no castelo, e o ritmo de festa lhe invadiu a alma, seus pensamentos desmoronaram um pouco, chocados com a devastadora notícia que tinha acidentalmente chegado aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos cruzaram-se com os do seu irmão – os olhos brilhantes e felizes de Endymion – e ela sentiu uma dor horrível no seu peito.

_Como você fez isso, Serena? Como você foi capaz?_ Ela observou a loira com dor e raiva misturados. Serena estava tão linda e iluminada, tão inocente. Como ela conseguia ser tão boa atriz? Quem era ela para enganar assim seu irmão?

_Certo, esqueça o trato. Conte tudo para ele._ Sua mente pediu, e ela sentiu-se determinada a fazê-lo por alguns minutos. Só que então fitou novamente a aura alegre do seu irmão –aquilo era o que ele queria. Como ela poderia acabar com isso?

Novamente, enxergou-se na Terra com Endymion, ele confessando-lhe o seu amor pela Serena, e ela tão friamente desacreditando em suas palavras. Agora via que sua ideia de amor não estava completamente errada, que era, afinal, tudo uma utopia idiota. E Hana não entendia como isso a fazia sentir-se tão destruída e traidora por dentro.

Podia acabar com aquela farsa. Teria seu irmão de volta, desmascararia Serena. Ela voltou a encarar a belíssima rainha de cabelos dourados, com o coração pulsando. Sim! Poderia fazer aquilo! Mas Endymion a odiaria? Ela olhou para os lados, cerrando os pulsos. Possivelmente. Não sabia se conseguiria aguentar o ódio do irmão. Amava-o tanto, tanto, que de alguma forma, parecia até incorreto...

Precisava descobrir mais. Precisava saber mais sobre o romance secreto de Seiya e Serena. Então, poderia descobrir uma resposta. Poderia saber o que fazer.

– Irmãzinha, está tudo bem? – A voz melodiosa do seu irmão a acordou, e ela viu-se a fitar aqueles olhos azuis tão encantadores e alegres. – Você está tão distraída. Eu queria que você estivesse se divertindo.

– E estou, porém, sinto-me cansada. – Mentiu de ânimo leve. – Você me perdoaria se eu fosse me deitar agora?

Era a pergunta errada, pois a correta seria: você me perdoaria se eu destruísse os seus sonhos, Endymion?

Ele a analisou por alguns instantes, antes de ceder com um sorriso morno.

– Claro. – E beijou-lhe as faces. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – Ela respondeu, certa de que não era, de forma alguma, uma boa noite. – Endymion? – Ele voltou-se, curiosamente, e ela encolheu os ombros. – Eu chamei aqueles senhores para passarem um dia no castelo conosco. Espero que não se incomode.

Seu irmão sorriu levemente. – Não, claro que não. Sabe que pode convidar quem quiser.

Ela acenou. – Sim. Divirta-se.

Como bonecos de pano, seus súbditos a rodeavam enquanto aguardava a chegada dos Starlights. A face de Hana era perfeitamente neutra, uma máscara convencional que não mostrava o quanto estava apreensiva, ali, na entrada do castelo, sua mente remoendo com imagens obscenas e odiáveis de Serena e aquele estranho… Serena e seu irmão…

Era algo tão ingrato – Serena e ele, seriamente? Era tão improvável; Serena, aquela cabeça de abóbora, traindo o irmão. Ela parecia tão… apaixonada.

Novamente estava no dilema do amor: existiria, de facto?

A presença de um novo alguém recuperou a sua atenção, e ela encarou Seiya. Vestia preto, em contraste com sua expressão séria e contrariada, e ao ver os súbditos de Hana forçou seus lábios num sorriso.

– Princesa Hana. – Curvou-se respeitosamente, contudo, seu gesto era tão ridiculamente ensaiado quanto seu sorriso.

Hana também sorriu falsamente. Tudo em sua expressão era ensaiado, até mesmo sua voz, suave como naquela noite de festa na Lua.

– É um prazer recebê-lo, Seiya. – Pausou, seu cérebro curiosamente captando a ausência dos companheiros do guerreiro. – Vejo que Taiki e Yaten não o acompanharam.

– Surgiu um imprevisto. – Ambos semicerraram os olhos. Significaria aquilo uma espécie de escudo ou escapatória? – Eles lamentam profundamente a ausência.

– Entendo. – Hana murmurou misteriosamente. Na verdade, até preferia assim. – Neste caso… porque não me acompanha? – Continuou com o seu joguinho de expressões, embora agora sua voz estivesse totalmente vazia de emoções. – Tomei a liberdade de mandar preparar-lhe um chá.

– Seria um prazer, majestade.

– Aqui ninguém poderá nos ouvir. – Hana anunciou séria, servindo-se de chá. – Endymion está com Serena… – Estreitou os olhos, atenta à reação de Seiya. Ele apenas olhou para outro lado, embora obviamente irritado. – Não voltará antes do anoitecer.

Seiya bebeu seu chá, calado. Seu olhar demonstrava o misto de emoções que havia escondido há pouco tempo antes: desconfiança, incredulidade, ira, e escárnio.

– Há quanto tempo? – Sua voz era baixa e incerta. Talvez não devesse perguntar. Talvez nem quisesse saber da verdade, ou devesse saber. E uma parte de seu cérebro queria ainda fingir que não tinha descoberto nada.

Seiya pousou a xícara no pires. – Faz dois anos. Endymion estava ocupado com as coisas da Terra. E Serena sozinha.

– E você apareceu do nada, suponho?

– Éramos amigos. E eu amava-a há muito tempo.

Ela franziu o cenho acusadoramente.

– E imagino que tenha se aproveitado da situação. – Realmente conseguia imaginar isso. Serena, a bobinha, sendo atraída por um amigo que julgava de confiança… tal como um cordeirinho sendo enganado por um lobo.

Seiya sorriu zombeteiramente.

– Pense o que quiser. Mas a verdade é essa: amo a Serena.

Hana permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns instantes, pensando na sua afirmação.

– Isso é incrivelmente estúpido. – Disse, pousando a xícara no pires. – Serena vai casar-se com Endymion de livre e espontânea vontade. É óbvio que despreza o seu amor. – Ela permaneceu indiferente, apesar da visível irritação do visitante. – Mas já que eu sei disso, – Endireitou-se – Imagino que não fará o que eu disser, caso peça que se afaste dela. E eu não posso permitir que continue entre eles. – Falou, olhando-o friamente.

Seiya não pareceu muito incomodado, entretanto. – E o que fará? – Sorriu trocista. – Prender-me, matar-me?

– Você não se importaria com isso. – Sorriu, divertida. – Não… você só se importa com os seus amigos… não é mesmo? – Seiya arregalou os olhos, interpretando de imediato suas palavras. – Você entendeu. Caso aproxime-se dela… não será você quem irá sofrer. Mandarei mata-los. Para o bem do matrimónio do meu irmão.

– É assim? – Murmurou sombriamente. – É assim que se desculpa pela sua desumanidade? Finge estar fazendo o correto?

Hana franziu o sobrolho, irritada. Aquele insolente, mais uma vez!

– E você, Seiya? Que trai aos seus superiores e amigos por seus prazeres pessoais?

– Não me coloque ao seu nível, sua-

– Silêncio! – Ela murmurou sombria, provocando um calafrio esquisito na espinha do hóspede. Ele encarou-a silenciosamente. – Você não faz ideia do quanto eu procurei por uma brecha para destruir esta união. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu desejava… mas… Endymion ama Serena tanto… – Seu desprezo aumentou, juntamente com sua ira – que mesmo sabendo deste erro… eu não consigo me atrever a destruir sua felicidade. Saiba que este é o único motivo, Seiya, Sailor Fighter, o único motivo pela qual o pouparei, e a Serena, e a todos os seus amigos.

Ela soltou uma risada amarga, que o fez encolher-se ligeiramente, agoniado.

– Mas você entende, certo? Você é como eu… sacrificando a própria felicidade em prol dos que ama. Nós somos iguais.

Permaneceram em silêncio, e Hana acalmou-se novamente. Serviu-se com mais chá, sem se importar que Seiya continuasse no seu canto, completamente estupefato e absorvido pelo seu discurso. Não se importava com ele ou com suas reações, desde que se mantivesse afastado de Serena.

E aquele segredo… iria permanecer secreto para sempre.

**Algumas semanas mais tarde**

Estava preocupado com aquele trabalho. Embora tivesse contestado e quase implorado para a princesa dispensá-lo daquela missão – aliás, missão desimportante, esta – tinha sido irrevogavelmente mandado para a Lua. Para próximo dela... a proximidade perigosa e imperdoável em todos os sentidos...

E Seiya sabia que uma vez naquele solo, não teria mais controle de nada. Dos seus atos, ou pior, dos atos alheios. Se seu coração ansiava por ver Serena, mesmo que só de longe, seu cérebro abominava a ideia, pois parecia que apenas um vislumbre poderia provocar o desastre.

Lutava contra isso, no momento em que pôs seus pés no castelo, no seu posto. Era na entrada do palácio, distante dela, mas Seiya sabia que isso nunca tinha sido um empecilho real. Seus pensamentos concentraram-se nas suas memórias lascivas e agradáveis por um bom tempo... até que passos começaram a ser ouvidos, primeiro longe, e enfim, aproximando-se.

Todo seu corpo correspondeu aquele som, o som dos seus passos. Olhou para os lados, e sabia que não tinha como fugir. Lembrou-se então que estava sob ameaça, e sentiu medo por Taiki e Yaten.

– Seiya! – A voz dela era como uma melodia suave de uma flauta. Não conseguia fitá-la. Seus olhos estavam bem fixos no chão.

– Vá embora, Serena. – Pediu quietamente. Serena franziu o cenho, sem entender.

– Seiya...?

– Por favor.

–... Por quê?

Então Hana não lhe tinha contado ainda? Aquela pirralha detestável e mimada, que achava que podia brincar assim com ele e com todos! Odiava-a mais que tudo. Ergueu o rosto para ver sua rainha: estava tão linda como sempre, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente, a expressão confusa pela sua reação.

Oras, que se danasse aquela pirralha metida! Como poderia ela saber?

– Ah, que bom que os encontro juntos. – Seiya arregalou os olhos ao ouvir esta voz. Era fria e contraditoriamente suave. Serena voltou-se para trás, surpresa. Ali estava a princesa Hana, com o seu sorriso supérfluo e irritante.

– Hana. – Serena sorriu de leve.

– Precisava vê-la, Serena. – Aproximou-se – Tem algo que quero que saiba. – Seu olhar tornou-se sombrio – Não. Algo que quero que saiba que eu sei.

O rosto de Serena tornou-se lívido ao ver a expressão que a jovem lhe dirigia.

– O que é, Hana?

Ela sorriu, parando entre os dois, de uma forma que se criava um triângulo se pudesse se desenhar as posições em que encontravam, e olhou para Seiya.

– Surpreendo-me que não tenha tentando lhe contar, Seiya, Sailor Fighter. Talvez reste um pouco de dignidade em ti...

– Hana?

– Vou ser direta. – Disse, virando-se para a cunhada. – Eu sei dos dois. – Serena arregalou os olhos, horrorizada, e tapou a mão com a boca, abafando o grito que soltava. Passado o instante do choque, virou-se para Seiya repentinamente, apontando-lhe com um ar acusador.

– Você! – Rosnou, surpreendendo o guerreiro – O que você fez, seu miserável?

Seiya ficou petrificado. Aquela era a última reação que poderia esperar. A imagem perfeita e doce de sua rainha quebrou-se subitamente, junto com seu coração.

– Pare com isso, Serena. – Hana mandou, fria. – Você é tão culpada quanto ele.

De maneira lamentável, a jovem virou-se, num ímpeto jogando-se aos seus pés. – Foi um erro, Hana! Um erro horrível! Mas eu amo Endymion, tem que acreditar em mim! Por favor, não lhe conte nada! Eu faço tudo o que me pedir!

Hana franziu o cenho, irritada, e afastando-se da moça que chorava alto. Olhou para o lado e viu a figura também miserável de Seiya, chocado com as palavras que haviam saído dos lábios da sua amada. _Erro, erro horrível, amo Endymion_...

– Eu não lhe direi nada, pare com isso! – Exclamou, embravecida. – Só quero que isso acabe. Que nunca mais se aproxime... – Ela respirou fundo, sabendo que nem sequer precisava de lhe pedir isso.

– Sim, sim, claro que sim! – Serena concordou avidamente, limpando as lágrimas. – Nunca mais me aproximarei dele!

– Levante-se. – Hana ordenou intimamente incomodada com a falta de sentimentos de Serena para com aquele guerreiro. Embora não entendesse por que, se não havia resistências, então, isso significava que o romance de Endymion permaneceria vistoso e intacto, como devia. A rainha da Lua ergueu-se, abraçando-a fortemente – um ato que a enojou.

– Obrigada, Hana! Eu sabia que nunca faria nada para magoar Endymion. – Sussurrou-lhe.

– Mas nunca tenha isso como garantido. – Hana disse-lhe de volta, fazendo com que ela se afastasse. – A próxima vez não hesitarei em denunciá-la, Serena, querida.

Serena crispou os lábios, mas não respondeu. Curvou-se, e sem dar uma olhadela sequer ao homem do lado, foi-se embora.

Hana virou-se para Seiya. Seu olhar era perdido e machucado, e ela não o culpava. Na verdade, também não esperava aquela reação de Serena. Foi domada por uma onda de compaixão.

– Sinto muito por vocês.

– Ai sente? – Ele retrucou friamente. – Isso era exatamente o que você queria. – Cuspiu.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo. – Tem razão. É exatamente aquilo que eu queria. Mas eu nunca esperei que fosse tão fácil, e tão lastimável. – Pausou – Você realmente ama aquela mulher? Eu sinto horror ao saber que é com ela que meu irmão está se casando.

Ele não respondeu.

– Pergunto-me se realmente fiz a coisa certa... querendo absolver Endymion do sofrimento...

– Você acredita que ele seja diferente?

Hana observou-o. Assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

– Eu acredito que ele seja o único inocente desta história. E eu sei melhor…

Seiya franziu o sobrolho. – Que tipo de amor você sente pelo seu _**irmão**__,_ afinal?

Ela só sorriu, e deixou-o sozinho com os seus pensamentos e memórias lastimáveis.

_**Desejos Secretos**_


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2**

– Gostaria de agradecer-lhe pela hospitalidade, princesa. – Hana curvou-se respeitosamente, sendo imitada pela ruiva a sua frente. Ela era bonita, dona de um sorriso dócil e aura delicada. Instintivamente, Hana gostou dela.

– É sempre um prazer vê-la, Hana. Mas conte-me como estão as coisas na Terra. Deve estar ansiosa, afinal, Endymion irá casar-se logo!

Hana sentiu seu sorriso diminuir-se gradualmente. Três meses então se passaram, e em dentro de poucas semanas seria o casamento. Seu coração batia mais fraco sempre que se lembrava de que em breve seu irmão mudaria para a Lua.

– Certamente o castelo ficará vazio sem ele. – Respondeu num tom pensativo.

XxX

– Por que está aqui?

Hana não precisava virar-se para saber que o dono de um discurso tão hostil era Seiya. Mas fê-lo; voltou-se e encarou-o, admirando a sua beleza exótica, enquanto ele permanecia apoiado na coluna, deixando claro o quanto detestava vê-la ali. Hana não o culpava. Tinha destruído seus sonhos impiedosamente; dele não esperava outra coisa senão ódio e desprezo.

― Sailor Fighter. ― Saudou polidamente.

― Por que está aqui? ― Voltou a disparar a pergunta.

― Sua princesa convidou-me. ― Ela viu quando ele apertou os olhos ― Sou herdeira da Terra, e nós temos assuntos políticos a ser tratados.

― Aqui fora? ― Zombou. E lançou uma risada estridente e gelada. Hana não se moveu, ou piscou. Enxergava naquele momento não um Star Lighter, mas um homem ferido, triste, e vazio.

Ela arrepiou-se com a visão, abraçando-se para afastar o frio.

― Vá embora. ― Seiya pediu, sombrio e miserável.

― Sou sua superior, não me atreva a dar ordens. ― Contudo, não havia raiva ou condenação em sua voz, só compaixão.

― E o que quer, superior? ― O grito pareceu ecoar por muito tempo, antes que o silêncio reinasse, e fosse novamente interrompido pelo homem: ― Não a vi nunca mais. Ela não voltou a me olhar desde aquele dia.

Hana encolheu os ombros, permitindo que o silêncio voltasse e se instaurasse. Tinha pensado muito em Seiya, nos últimos três meses, perguntando-se se ele ainda pensava na linda Serena, se ainda a amava, ou se a odiava. Não sabia por que estava interessada em sabê-lo. Ou mesmo porque a sua imagem derrotada após aquele inescrupuloso dia estava cravada em sua mente. Só que vez após vez via-se perguntando, como ele está, será que se recuperou?

Provavelmente era a culpa. Sua consciência obrigando-a a pagar pelos seus pecados. Hana não havia apenas quebrado aquele guerreiro, mas tinha o humilhado, e o ameaçado. Tudo em prol do que mais amava, Endymion. Por meter-se no seu caminho, Seiya teve que ser sacrificado. Afinal, era o tipo de coisas que ela fazia pelo irmão.

― Sim, sei disso.

― O casamento do seu irmão está a salvo.

― Por enquanto está.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na coluna. ― Pensa em arruiná-lo?

― Por que teria guardado o silêncio se o pretendesse arruiná-lo? Não. Não penso em nada disso. Se o pensasse, você não estaria aqui hoje, tão destroçado.

― Destroçado? ― Seiya abriu os olhos, fitando o teto com atenção. ― É isso que vê, que pensa? Que estou destroçado?

― Não está? ― Hana voltou-se para encará-lo, um pouco admirada. Ele não tirou os olhos do teto nem dispersou a aura pensativa.

― Acho que você tinha razão, eu era estúpido por amá-la. Além do que... com sua intervenção ou não, isto aconteceria.

― Isso não é uma resposta à minha pergunta.

O guerreiro deu um sorriso debochado. ― Por que se importa? Acaso sua consciência não a deixa dormir?

― Sinto-me culpada. ― Admitiu, sem uma ponta de malícia na voz, entretanto, também sem culpa. ― E preocupada com você, desde aquele dia.

― Não se preocupe com um mero criado. ― Seiya olhava ao redor com confusão.

― Acho que tenho uma dívida com você.

O Star Light encarou-a pasmado.

― Ameaçou matar meus amigos. E agora me fala em dívidas!

― Não podia adivinhar que ela simplesmente não se importaria!

Seiya observou-a. Ela observou-o. E outra vez, houve silêncio.

― Está se martirizando pela razão errada. ― Sailor Fighter suspirou.

― Pouco me importa.

― E por motivos egoístas.

― Talvez sejam. ― Hana ponderou ― Mas não me importa.

― Claro que não. Porque a única coisa com que se importa é com o seu irmão. ― A provocação quase não soou como provocação, tal foi a serenidade com a qual Seiya falou.

― Só que agora estou preocupada com você. ― Hana admitiu mais para si mesma do que para o guerreiro. Ela suspirou, dando dois passos atrás e escorando-se na coluna.

― Por quê? ― Seiya voltou a ser debochado, ― Apaixonou-se por mim?

― Amor, que coisa problemática. ― Ela disse-lhe divertida, embora não sorrisse. ― Isso deve ser uma obsessão.

Os viraram-se, estranhando a proximidade dos seus rostos. Conseguiam ouvir a respiração um do outro, um facto que tanto era alarmante quanto curioso.

― Você ainda a ama? ― Hana deixou que a pergunta escapulisse. O nariz de Seiya era tão fino e longo. Ele hesitou, mas acabou acenando. ― Você... algum dia me perdoaria?

― Você é estranha. ― Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, mas não se afastou. Depois de algum tempo, disse: ― Mas acho que um dia...

― Neste caso, peço-lhe perdão, Seiya, Star Fighter. Embora reconhecendo que tudo o que fiz foi por um bem maior. Talvez eu não tivesse o direito de quebra-lo. ― Hana desencostou-se, endireitou-se, e saiu.

XxX

Voltou a encontrar Seiya algum tempo depois, quando faltavam poucos dias para o aguardado casamento. Por escassos segundos, seus olhares encontraram-se. Star Fighter estava incrivelmente diferente.

— Alguma coisa está errada? — Endymion perguntou, dentro da carruagem e olhando pela janela onde sua irmã fitava inerte. Hana olhou-o, confusa por um segundo, antes de abanar negativamente a cabeça. — Você está estranha. — Comentou pensativo.

— Bobagem. Eu estou bem. — E voltou a fitar a janela. Seiya já tinha desaparecido. — Endymion... você está feliz, certo?

Outra pergunta tentou escapulir dos seus lábios. Outra pergunta que incitaria a dúvida em seu irmão. Outra pergunta que insistia em atiçar sua vontade de destruir aquele romance, independentemente de promessas ou ameaças. Hana esperou com ansiedade que Endymion respondesse, quase se decepcionando ao ver seu sorriso luminoso, e a já esperada resposta.

— Sim, Hana. Nunca estive tão feliz.

— Então me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer não se arrependerá da decisão que está tomando. Endymion, as coisas não terão mais volta, nesse fim-de-semana. E a escolha foi inteiramente sua. Então me prometa que continuará amando Serena não importam os senões.

Endymion fitou-a com confusão. Quem seria ela para julgá-lo? Hana também não compreendia porque lhe dizia essas coisas, quando queria significar exatamente o contrário. Mas ainda via Seiya, e sua imagem quebrada. Queria de alguma forma se garantir que nunca mais teria que ver aquela cena sendo repetida. O guerreiro estava tomando posse da sua mente — pela culpa ou pela obsessão, era-lhe indiferente.

— Não consegue prometer-me isso?

— Consigo e prometo, mas por que me pede isso? Você não acreditava no amor.

Hana respirou fundo, agora se recusando a responder. Não acreditava nem acreditaria nunca. O amor fez com que ela acabasse com a felicidade de um inocente, e com a sua própria — que era o amor, afinal, senão sofrimento?

Teve vontade de rir quando pensou em Seiya como inocente. Ele era o mais culpado daquela história. Seduzindo a linda e imaculada Serena… aproveitando-se da sua solidão. Sim, definitivamente, Seiya era o mais culpado de todos.

— Só quero me garantir que não tentará voltar para a Terra, caso descubra que brincar às casinhas não é tão divertido quanto pensava. Recusou o trono; agora não tem mais volta.

Endymion pareceu irritado por um segundo, entretanto, deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Acho que tem razão. Parabéns, Hana, é a nova protetora do mundo. Tenho a certeza que protegerá os habitantes do nosso reino muito bem.

Ela revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Contudo, achava que Endymion tinha razão. Isto é, se ela protegesse o povo da terra da forma que protegia o irmão, inimigo algum resistiria a Terra.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

Toda a figura de Serena era deslumbrante naquela noite. Havia um brilho especial que emanava dela e era impossível ignorar. Possivelmente era uma aura de felicidade, tão visível em seu brilhante olhar azul quanto em seu sorriso.

Hana escapuliu do salão de festa à primeira oportunidade. Carregou consigo uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica, e foi bebendo, hesitante, pelo caminho, até chegar aos jardins. Meio ano e ali estava no lugar onde tudo começara. Ela sorriu zombeteira, sentando-se no mesmo banco e perguntando-se o que teria acontecido caso aquela fatídica noite nunca tivesse sobrevindo.

Ela soltou um suspiro. Provavelmente Endymion teria se casado do mesmo jeito, porque ela ainda não teria tido coragem para impedir um matrimónio feliz. Era testemunha que os dois de amavam — mal ou bem, ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. Talvez a única e grande diferença era que Hana continuaria sendo uma pirralha egoísta e inconformada com o destino, caso aquele segredo não tivesse lhe caído aos ouvidos.

— Princesa Hana.

Seiya ilusoriamente estava no mesmo lugar daquele dia, Hana perguntou-se se pensava no mesmo. Era provável que sim, pela sua expressão. Ela deu-lhe um aceno de leve e ele tomou a liberdade de sentar-se ao seu lado. A falta de cerimónia não incomodou nenhum dos dois. Eram inimigos declarados, depois cúmplices, enfim, quase amigos.

— Viu Serena?

— Estava bonita, não estava? — Seiya entornou uma garrafa nos lábios. Hana agora conseguia ver, estava bêbado. Suas bochechas encontravam-se ligeiramente rosadas pelo álcool. — Hana... ela estava feliz.

— É. Endymion também. — Murmurou quase desgostosa. E imitou a ação anterior do guerreiro, bebendo do líquido que trouxera. — Que droga, hein, Seiya. As pessoas que amamos se casando e sendo felizes... e nós bebendo no escuro do jardim. Atingimos o fundo do poço.

Ele soltou uma risada.

— Você assumiu. — E cutucou-a no ombro com o dedo. — Que ama o seu irmão.

— Censure-me.

— Devia. Isso é lá coisa que se faça? Amar o próprio irmão... quanta corrupção.

— Fale-me de corrupções.

Os dois suspiraram, beberam, olharam-se... e caíram na risada.

— Quer usar isso contra mim? — Hana continuou divertida como nunca, olhando de lado para o Sailor. — Vejamos... peça algo em troca como «ou você me dá seu reino ou eu espalho pela galáxia inteira seu desejo pecaminoso». Isso é algo bom, não é?

Seiya demorou a responder, um pouco perdido com a visão da princesa entornando a garrafa sem preocupações. Então coçou a cabeça.

— Para quê eu quereria seu reino?

— Sei lá. De facto... quem quereria a terra? Reino sem graça... olhemos para a Lua. Um lugar encantador e cheio de luzes. O seu reino também é muito mais bonito... praticamente tudo é melhor do que a Terra. — Ela pousou a garrafa entre eles, suspirando — Mas eu gosto tanto, tanto, dali. Farei tudo para que se torne um lugar melhor.

— Você será uma boa rainha.

Eles observaram-se por um longo instante. Seiya estava diferente outra vez; seus olhos brilhavam com sinceridade e pela primeira vez, não via a pirralha mimada, mas sim, Hana. Ela sorriu.

— Hm. Se eu amar a Terra da mesma forma que amo Endymion... provavelmente será o melhor reino do Universo.

— Parabéns. — Seiya disse-lhe após um longo instante de silêncio.

— Pelo quê?

— Não sei... — Ele sorriu sem graça diante da expressão aparvalhada da jovem — Por manter segredo, acho. Por ter sacrificado sua felicidade. E por se tornar rainha da Terra.

— Terei mesmo sacrificado minha felicidade? — Ela sorriu de leve, dando de ombros — Endymion nunca olharia para mim da maneira que olha para Serena. Acho que se minha felicidade dependia dele eu nunca poderia tê-la sacrificado já que a escolha nunca foi minha.

Seiya tomou coragem para tocar-lhe no ombro.

— É. Acho que você falou por nós os dois.

— Devemos beber a isso? — Ela recuperou sua garrafa, agitando-a no ar com desequilíbrio. Seiya recuperou a sua.

— A noite toda. — E brindaram.

As coisas estavam confusas para os dois, no dia seguinte. Com a cabeça latejante, Hana abriu os olhos para descobrir-se nua envolvida entre um lençol e um corpo quente e desnudo de alguém. Enquanto Seiya sentia seu braço completamente dormente por alguma razão. Abriu os olhos e encontrou Hana.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntaram em uníssono, afastando-se um do outro.

— E por que você está nu?

— E por que você está nua?

Hana suspirou, puxando o lençol para tapar seu corpo enquanto Seiya procurava alguma coisa para vestir.

— Você se lembra do que aconteceu? — Perguntou num fio de voz, que ainda era seguro o bastante para ser dela.

— Lembro... — Seiya vestiu-se, as recordações lascivas o fazendo corar por alguma razão. — Ah, bem, mas nós estávamos muito bêbados... bem, desculpe-me, eu... sei lá... o que aconteceu Hana?

— A gente dormiu junto. — Ela replicou solene, para soltar uma risada depois. — Ah, quão patéticos somos? E quão irónica é a nossa situação?

Seiya não se conteve e riu também.

— Hana? Posso dizer-lhe uma coisa sem correr o risco de ser decapitado?

— Você já devia estar morto há muito tempo, idiota. — Mas seus olhos brilhavam com diversão.

— Pelo menos podemos dizer que nos divertimos tanto quanto os noivos na noite passada.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

— Talvez devêssemos parar de nos ver. Isso deve ser um erro.

— E ontem? E a semana passada? E os quatro últimos meses?

— Temos cometidos muitos erros ultimamente.

Hana coçou a cabeça, virando-se para o lado contrário da cama e encontrando o quadro colossal de Endymion numa das paredes do seu quarto. Às vezes pensava se não o estava traindo, apaixonando-se assim pelo homem que costumava deitar-se com a mulher que amava. Bem, não era como lhe devesse alguma coisa, de qualquer das formas. Quis protege-lo, e fez um bom trabalho na medida do possível. Ele e Serena estavam casados. E provavelmente felizes. Hana e Seiya, abandonados facilmente por ambos, também tinham o direito de tentar, ao menos, encontrar a felicidade.

Que se danasse o fato que a maior parte das vezes se encontravam bêbados. Ou que toda a vez via o guerreiro fugindo pelos fundos do castelo para não chamar a atenção. Ou que brigassem o tempo e a hora (isto é, quando não estavam ocupados com o contato físico). Conturbada ou não, os dois tinham uma relação. E como todo mundo, tentavam solidifica-la.

Quer dizer... ela suspirou. Seiya tentava solidifica-la, enquanto ela tentava decidir se largava ou não da sua teimosia. Amor ainda era utopia. Os dois... bom, os dois tinham um relacionamento confuso, algo próximo da camaradagem e o interesse próprio. Afinal, o corpo de Seiya era esculpido por deuses. E ele debaixo dos lençóis era maravilhoso. Só que nem de perto isso significava que ela sentisse aquela doença fantasiosa e crítica, que os outros denominavam de amor. Não mesmo.

— Tanto faz. — A voz irritada de Seiya ecoou pela câmara, e ela sentiu-o rolando no colchão até ficar com as costas contra o mesmo, fitando o teto da cama com os braços debaixo da cabeça. — Você sempre interpreta as coisas de um jeito... Mas não acho que nós sejamos um erro.

Hana franziu o cenho, estranhando. Naturalmente não esperava ouvir tal coisa do homem que a vivia chamando de egoísta e mimada. E algo a intrigou.

— _Nós?_

— Oras, Hana. Não se faça de idiota. Vai negar que temos alguma coisa quando estou do teu lado, nu, na tua própria cama? E não me venha dizer que é um encontro casual. — Ele avisou, virando-se para ela e cutucando-a no ombro — Há meses que não existe nada de casual aqui... eu quero isso. Eu quero essa relação.

Os olhos do guerreiro brilhavam com sinceridade e com outro sentimento ainda mais intenso que ele, algo que fundia numa determinação inescrupulosa. A jovem rainha não soube o que lhe dizer... e por momentos, perdeu-se apenas naquela imensidão de azul, maravilhada.

— Tá certo que não sou nenhum príncipe, muito menos rei. Sou só um guerreiro que deve sua lealdade à sua princesa...

— Deixe-me ser tua rainha. — Hana interrompeu, voltando-se inteiramente para ele — Seja o meu guerreiro e o meu protetor. Faça-me companhia aqui na Terra. Pelo menos, você não precisará mais de fugir pelos fundos.

Ele soltou uma risada gostosa.

— Isso é sério? — Perguntou confuso. — Quer dizer que você também quer esse relacionamento?

— Só acho que será mais cômodo para mim e para você...

Conformado que essa seria a melhor resposta que receberia, Seiya sorriu. E então aproximou-se para beijar a mulher metida e cabeça dura que amava.

**Um mês mais tarde**

A Terra era um lugar ensolarado, cheio de flores.

Hana observava distraidamente a manhã gloriosa pela janela, enquanto o desjejum era servido. Conseguia ainda ouvir Seiya falando sobre sua última visita ao seu planeta, e o encontro que tivera com os amigos... algo sobre como Yaten estava andando com uma das guerreiras da Lua (pensou que fosse a tal de Vénus, cuja imagem bela e loira surgiu vagamente em sua cabeça), quando a presença de mais alguém foi anunciada. Hana não ouviu quem era, mas pela súbita mudez do namorado (agora se habituava a vê-lo assim), suspeitou que uma tempestade estivesse prestes a arruinar o dia.

E de fato, pela porta entrou Endymion e Serena, cujas faces sorridentes transformaram-se ao ver a rainha de mãos dadas com um guerreiro de outro planeta.

Hana suspirou.

— Endymion. Serena. Juntem-se a nós.

— Desculpe-nos. — Endymion disse, sorrindo. Obviamente estava surpreso, entretanto, foi algo facilmente disfarçado pela diversão daquela situação — Interrompemos alguma coisa?

— Imagina, irmão. O Seiya estava apenas me contando sobre a última visita que fez ao seu planeta... mas o que aconteceu? Por que vos vejo aqui, tão cedo? — Do rabo do olho, olhou para a figura imóvel e corada da Serena. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente, de raiva, claro. E ela imaginou por quanto tempo aguentaria antes de explodir.

— O que faz aqui? — A loira rosnou, olhando diretamente para Seiya. — O que significa isso, Hana? Você disse... você prometeu que...

— Não é nada disso que imagina, Serena. — Hana replicou com calma. — Vamos, sente-se, sente-se. Vamos conversar civilizada...

— Então... vocês estão juntos? Entendi. Como não conseguia afastar Endymion de mim, decidiu conformar-se com o premio de consolação?

— Não admito que insulte assim o Seiya, no meu próprio castelo, Serena. Recomponha-se!

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Sua irmã está dormindo com o meu amante!

Hana franziu o cenho, observando, como que em câmara lenta, Serena tapar a própria boca e sufocar-se com os soluços do seu choro. Endymion tinha paralisado. Não soube se tinha conseguido calcular o que tinha sido dito... mas descobriu-se malevolamente curiosa para descobrir como reagiria face àquela notícia.

Não estava mais preocupada com Endymion. _Não se_ _importava mais._ Todos tinham escolhido seus destinos; todos arcavam com as consequências das suas escolhas. Endymion não devia ser diferente. Nem tampouco Serena.

— O que... você disse?

Serena não repetiu. Olhou desesperançada para o marido, com ódio para Seiya e Hana, e fugiu. Hana observou passiva, seu irmão correr atrás dela, sair de novo do seu campo de visão, antes de concentrar-se no carregado silêncio que ficara no salão. Ao seu lado, Seiya estava quieto e pensativo; perguntou-se se acaso ele estava sangrando por dentro.

Endymion voltou algum tempo depois. Estava completamente fora de si, como Hana já esperava. Ficou algum tempo andando de um lado para outro como um animal enjaulado, até que Hana, acenando para Seiya significativamente e pousando a mão no seu ombro com ternura, foi até ele e levou-o para uma câmara vazia.

* * *

><p>— Conversaram? — Hana interrompera o desconfortável silêncio com mais indiferença do que queria. Sentia compaixão pelo sofrimento do irmão, mas verdade fosse dita, mais preocupação sentia por Seiya. Temia que Serena o apanhasse sozinho e tentasse fazer alguma maldade... embora estivesse quase certa que pintava uma Serena inexistente. A rainha da lua era gentil e compassiva.<p>

— Você estava certa, Hana. — Endymion lamentou — Desde o início. Amor é apenas ilusão... e eu não devia ter arriscado tudo o que sempre lutei por algo tão fantasioso. Como você tinha dito? Brincar de bonecas?

A jovem franziu o cenho.

— Mas... como eu seria capaz de acreditar que Serena...? Ela sempre foi tão doce... tão angelical. Mesmo agora, numa situação tão crítica e absurda, não consigo vê-la de outra forma. Ela é linda e delicada como uma flor. Ela...

Sua voz perdeu o tom, e Endymion enterrou o rosto nas mãos, soluçando. Hana confortou-o enquanto seu desespero durou, enquanto ele amaldiçoava e bendizia a esposa, pensando na descrição que ele fizera da dela. Flor. Era uma descrição certa, mas que ao mesmo tempo, incómoda. Ouvir alguém que amara tanto tempo descrever a pessoa devota com o seu próprio nome era ingrato, embora, contraditoriamente, lisonjeador.

Ela suspirou, afastando seus braços do homem.

— Flores têm espinhos — Disse-lhe fria — Contudo, sem elas; sem sua fragrância, sem suas vibrantes cores, sem sua beleza única; a Terra seria um lugar triste e vazio.

Endymion descobriu o rosto, observando com estudada lentidão a irmã.

— Sem Serena, você seria assim também. Você não disse coisas muito coerentes, então não consegui perceber se deixou que ela explicasse o que houve ou não. Não quero entrar nos detalhes dela; só quero te dizer que tudo aconteceu antes do vosso casamento. Após isso, ponho a minha mão no fogo em como ela te foi fiel todos os dias. Ela te ama, Endymion. E você a ama também. E se você estiver arrependido disso, eu bem te disse para reconsiderar antes, pois agora é muito tarde, e eu não te aceitarei na Terra se quiser voltar. Você me fez uma promessa. Você tomou uma decisão e decidiu por Serena. Bem ou mal, esse foi o caminho que você trilhou.

— Você sabia de tudo?

Hana assentiu.

— Descobri no dia do noivado. Só que como Serena prometeu nunca mais aproximar-se de Seiya, eu cumpri seu desejo e permaneci em silêncio.

— E aproveitou-se para aproximar-se daquele traidor!

— Não é da forma que você vê! Nunca quis nada com Seiya. Nunca planejei nada disso. No princípio eu só estava aturdida com as coisas. Eu queria do fundo do coração te proteger do sofrimento. Então mesmo descobrindo tal coisa, e mesmo sendo contra esse matrimónio, eu não fui capaz de destruir a tua felicidade. Então teci um plano que cobria a mentira de Serena. Claro... era um plano que envolvia não só mentiras, mas que camuflava verdades, mas ele protegia você, que era o único inocente entre nós... Ou assim, eu o via. O segredo de Serena ficava a salvo. Seiya, que a amava, recebia seu castigo. E eu também, porque, para o seu bem, afastava-me do seu caminho e dos desejos secretos que nutria. Para mim, era quase uma sentença de morte. Eu não podia adivinhar que me aproximaria tanto de Seiya. Logo ele, que detestava!

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirou e levantou-se.

— Disse-te tudo o que tinha a dizer, Endymion. Coloque o que te convier na balança e não tome decisões precipitadas. — Caminhou até a porta, parando antes de girar a maçaneta — Veio até aqui por uma razão, não foi? Qual era?

— Serena está grávida.

Hana observou-o por um instante, antes de sentir um sorriso gentil formar-se em seus lábios. Era até estranho sentir-se tão feliz numa ocasião como aquela.

— Entendo. Mais uma razão para ser razoável.

Abriu a porta e saiu.

* * *

><p>Serena encontrava-se nos jardins, chorando. Estava bonita como uma deusa, banhada pelos raios solares que incidiam sobre ela e sobre as rosas que enfeitavam o jardim. Seiya aproximou-se dela com passos mudos, um pouquinho incerto das próprias ações, parando a três metros de distância do banco onde ela se encontrava sentada. Ela parou de soluçar, olhando para cima e vendo-o, vulnerável como naquele dia, há alguns anos. Era como se vivenciasse um Dejà Vu, encarando aquelas órbitas azuis lacrimejantes. E com nostalgia se recordasse porque tinha se apaixonado por aquela mulher.<p>

Ele esticou a mão, um simples pedaço de pano amarelo nela. Serena pareceu confusa, juntou as sobrancelhas, mas por fim, desistiu de entender as coisas e aceitou o lenço, soltando um tímido sorriso. Tudo se iluminava com aquele pequeno gesto e com aquele pequeno sorriso, mesmo um reino sombrio como a Terra. Seiya, que ainda não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, sentiu suas incertezas desvanecerem e serem substituídas com o calor que emanava daquela jovem rainha. Como sempre, ela preenchia-o.

— Eu... — Ela começou, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com o lenço — Eu não queria... não era minha intenção machucar você, mas...

_Ela dissera-lhe, naquele dia, que se sentia sozinha. Que por mais que tentasse esquecê-lo, que não podia, que não conseguia. _

— Eu fiz isso de qualquer jeito. E desde o início.

_Ele perguntara-lhe se ele não era bom o bastante._

— Você só queria... dar o seu melhor por mim, me proteger... mas... eu...

_A resposta dela ficara entalada na garganta. E resumira-se a lágrimas._

— Eu nunca fui capaz de ver isso, porque no fundo, eu nunca fui capaz de amar nenhum outro senão ele...

_Não, Seiya não era bom o bastante, ele não era Endymion._

— Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, das coisas que fiz, que fizemos, ele continuava sendo o homem amado, certo? O homem que eu sempre desejei... Não era nada secreto. Mas... por que, se tudo o que fiz na minha vida foi amar Endymion como a minha vida, se eu apaguei-o do meu caminho impiedosamente por que assim seria mais simples, por que hoje quando eu percebi que você poderia ter uma simples, talvez até remota, hipótese de ser feliz, eu senti algo ruim dentro de mim me consumir? Um ciúme horrendo? Coisa que jamais senti antes? Por que, Seiya, eu estraguei as coisas para você se eu ainda quero o Endymion? Por quê? E por que... apesar de todas as coisas... você continua aqui por mim, como esteve naquele dia? Por que não me odeia ainda? Como eu queria que me odiasse?

Novamente, ela irrompeu em lágrimas. Seiya continuou imóvel, escutando-a, como tinha escutado antes, sua mente traçando lentamente os caminhos que cruzaram naquela noite, caminhos enredados em sofrimento e mentiras. Tinham feito más escolhas no passado, cada qual movido por suas próprias razões, nobres ou não. E agora tinham que encarar as consequências disso.

Ele suspirou, e então, aproximou-se para sentar-se ao lado da loirinha. Ela admirou-se com aquele gesto, mas não disse nada, ou se afastou.

— Eu sempre estarei aqui por você. Como você quiser que eu esteja.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque eu conheço você. Por dentro e fora; sei como é linda e delicada. Sei como é má atriz... ou achou que aquele teatrinho, na festa, com Hana, me convenceu, nem que por um instante? Fiquei, certamente, com muita raiva pela sua covardia, mas, Serena! Você não sabe mesmo mentir. Entendi suas intenções desde o inicio. Eu sei que o que você quer agora é apenas um amigo fiel que fique ao seu lado, e sei que aquele espetáculo todo foi apenas uma erupção dos desejos secretos que você guardou por tanto tempo e explodiram porque não esperava me ver aqui, muito menos com alguém como a Hana. Mas você ama Endymion. Não há dúvidas. E eu já aceitei isso. Por isso, estou aqui hoje não como o melhor amigo necessitado que se aproveitou de você num momento de carência extrema. Estou aqui sim, como seu amigo. Mas como o amigo que eu devia ter sido há três anos.

Serena olhou-o por cima do lenço, o sol banhando Seiya conferiu-lhe uma pose de imortal. Estava tão bonito quanto naquele dia, tão iluminado quanto. Seu querido amigo, agora mais maravilhoso do que na sua memória!

— Nós não podemos refazer nossa história. Mas podemos tentar aprender com os nossos erros. Está grávida?

Chorando ainda, ela assentiu.

— Que notícia maravilhosa, Serena! Aposto que espera uma menina linda como você.

— Esperemos que ela não cometa tantos erros quanto eu — Ela limpou as lágrimas com o lenço, forjando um riso.

— Ela terá pais que a guiarão; e dois tios babosos para ajuda-la em seu caminho.

* * *

><p>Endymion e Serena voltaram de forma tão abrupta quanto vieram, cada qual ao seu próprio tempo; Serena primeiro, depois o pensativo Endymion. Nenhum dos dois parecia certo de coisa alguma, a não ser dos seus próprios erros, irremediavelmente irremediáveis, e daquele amor tão antigo que nutriam um pelo outro, que não podia findar ali, tão ao acaso. Um amor que não pertencia a nenhum conto de fadas, que era maduro e enrolado num compromisso sério, quiçá mantido firme à custa deste mesmo compromisso. Um amor que Hana conseguira finalmente perceber e aceitar; por fim, vendo que de utópico não tinha nada.<p>

De fato, Hana conseguia ver, por fim, que o que era utópico naquela história era só ela. No início, achando que amava o irmão como sendo mais do que um irmão. Estava redondamente enganada, pois o que sentia por ele era apenas fruto de fantasias que ela traçava sem dar-se conta, sonhando que Endymion permaneceria na Terra com ela para sempre. Depois, aquela insistência em desmentir os seus sentimentos, estes verdadeiros, por Seiya. Isso, juntando ao circo que montara, formava sua confusa utopia, um conto formado da ideia teimosa onde ela julgava-se saber o que era amor, e tinha a prepotência o bastante para querer ditar a vida alheia.

Sorrindo, ela rodopiou e virou-se para Seiya, que permanecia imóvel no meio do salão, observando o ponto onde Serena sumira há poucos minutos antes. Hana quase sentiu medo de perdê-lo, pela primeira vez presenciando algo que podia muito bem, significar o fim do seu mundo. Perguntou:

— Você considerou voltar para ela?

— Ela nunca me aceitaria, Hana. Nunca existiu nem nunca existirá outro homem para ela senão Endymion.

A jovem rainha sentiu-se a desfalecer com essa resposta.

— Por que durou tanto tempo, se isso é verdade?

— No início, por carência. Depois, por pena. Ela sabia que eu a amava. Acho que sentia que estava em dívida comigo.

— Você fugiu da minha pergunta...

Seiya abriu um sorriso que por si só era maravilhoso, deu dois passos e segurou-a pela cintura.

— Não. Eu estou onde quero estar. Por que se importa?

— Não sei — Mentiu orgulhosamente.

— Apaixonou-se por mim?

— E você? — Ela cutucou-o no peito com um dedo, incapaz de manter-se séria.

— Amor parece ser uma coisa problemática. Estou é obcecado. Pra vida toda, com toda a certeza.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Sim, é o fim! Obrigada a você que leu e gostou ou detestou, ou ficou indiferente. É assim que inicio e encerro minha breve intromissão ao universo de Sailor Moon. Beijos e bye bye!


End file.
